


Plan Z

by Northofthewall



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northofthewall/pseuds/Northofthewall
Summary: Jack has a plan. Ok, that plan doesn't work. Jack has another plan. Ah, no, that plan is ridiculous. Jack has another much better plan. No wait...





	Plan Z

Plan A was just to put up with having Carter on his team and spend the rest of his career taking lots of cold showers. 

Plan B was a modified version of plan A with the proviso that he was absolutely not, under any circumstances, going to fall for his subordinate. 

Plan C was to come up with a decent plan D for when he inevitably did find himself falling for her, coz let's face it, she was perfect and he was so screwed. 

Plan D was to pretend none of these plans were required and none of his feelings existed and to maybe buy more beer. 

Plan E was to get her to smile more. No harm in that right? 

Plan F was a better plan because it was her plan. Put everything troublesome in that room and leave it there. 

Plan G was hastily made during the time loop fiasco, and was an attempt to get her out of his system. It might have been a hell of a kiss but it was the opposite of a successful plan. 

Plan H was to get over having his heart ripped out by getting blind drunk and hoping he could somehow forget what it was like to be Jonah. It was a terrible plan. 

Plan I was an idiotic and desperate flirtation with an idea he had involving the quantum mirror. 

Plan J was to get so deep in denial he forgot Carter was even a woman. 

Plan K was to admit that plan J was impossible and allow himself tiny moments of weakness as long as it didn't prevent him from doing his job properly. 

Plan L was to focus on being the kind of CO she thought he was, and the one she really deserved. 

Plan M was just to count himself lucky he had her in his life and on his team.

Plan N was an honest effort to be her friend and focus on her happiness. 

Plan O was to take back plan N if it involved the stalker cop. 

Plan P was to reinstate plan N, trusting that Carter knew what she was doing, despite the doofus. 

Plan Q was moving on, for his sanity. 

Plan R was just to be there for her, in any way she required. 

Plan S was to not be an idiot anymore and just tell her. 

Plan T was to take it slow, get it right, and to do everything he could to try and deserve it. 

Plan U was to screw taking it slow and also to never underestimate Samantha Carter. 

Plan V involved only leaving the bedroom for food.

Plan W was to steal or get Carter to make them one of their own beaming devices, coz screw long distance. 

Plan X was just to make the most of every single moment with her. 

Plan Y involved a romantic getaway and a ring in a box. 

Plan Z was that whole 'to have and to hold' thing and was a hell of a plan.


End file.
